memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lewis Zimmerman
Projections viewscreen Some data (including the names of his parents) are seen on a viewscreen in . I'll put it here for the moment. --Jörg 16:20, 15 February 2006 (UTC) appearances :It wasn't Zimmerman that appeared in "Swarm" -- it was the EMH Diagnostic hologram. We don't count the ECH or EMH as Zimmerman appearances either, why this then. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:49, 25 August 2006 (UTC) name I had added (Aug. 1, 2008) the fact that Zimmermann is German for "room man" but someone saw fit to remove that fact. I concede that saying it may have been a subtle joke was not substantiated, however, the name does translate that way, and I know that I am not alone in thinking that the name funny and notable. Instead of deleting this, perhaps the editor could have modified it, rather than just commenting "umm, no". Please feel free to reference an English/German dictionary before making such decisions. :See Talk:The Doctor#"Room man". Thanks. --From Andoria with Love 17:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Without a reference from a Trek related source meaning it was an intentional "in-joke" of sorts, it is not notable for the article, and indeed specifically does not belong. Remember that we in fact know specifically where the name "Zimmerman" and its use in Star Trek is from, and it is not an in-joke as to the German language. He was named after Herman Zimmerman, a Star Trek production designer who worked on 2 series and four movies. ::We can't just stick random facts that have nothing to do with the subject in question beyond coincidence. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Connection to Soong-Data relationship? Having Dr. Zimmerman, The Doctor's creator, be played by Robert Picardo seems to be reminiscent of having Dr. Soong being played by Brent Spiner. Should there be some sort of note about that. It seems like there should be some sort of connection. Ctetc2007 00:03, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :As policy, we only note deliberate similarities. If you can prove that, such as with a statement by someone who worked on the show that what you assert was the case, then such a note can be made. Otherwise, it is just a coincidence.--31dot 00:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Operations Divison? In the episode "Doctor Bashir, I presume" Doctor Zimmerman makes an appearance, and he appears to be wearing the gold uniform of an Operations division. Doesn't it make more sense that he would be in the blue Sciences division? I know that its already cannon that he wears gold though it seems like an odd discrepancy. --Venixer 20:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just a note, it's "canon", not "cannon". Anyway, he wore yellow, so that's what division he's in. Probably because he was a holographic programmer, not a scientist.--31dot 20:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Getting Old Fast Has anyone else noticed how much Zimmerman ages in just THREE years? I second that, might be his illness but they should have said something if it was. Its bugged me for years though. Vee 00:45, October 15, 2015 (UTC)